


[RWBY] Nora/Jaune - The Boiling Point

by Umbrelloid



Category: RWBY
Genre: Big Ass, Cum Inflation, F/M, huge penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: Nora's been teasing Jaune ever since they arrived at Beacon. Now, pent up and horny beyond description, he's decided to make her pay for it.-Champion of Venus - Version 0.2 is now available to the public!
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	[RWBY] Nora/Jaune - The Boiling Point

Jaune looked both ways before exiting the lecture hall, and made a swift march towards his dorm. He’d grown accustomed to watching his corners over the last few years at Beacon, ever cautious of a sudden ambush – not from bullies, though he’d dealt with his fair share of them, but from one of his teammates, who seemed intent on making his academy life difficult.

He cracked the door open ever so slightly, then stepped through and breathed a sigh of relief. No one was here; he could prepare for his next lecture in peace, so long as—

“Heyyy, Jaune!” chirped a familiar, demonic voice from behind him. Before he could turn, a hand slipped between his legs from behind, gave his package such a tight squeeze that he cried out, and then swatted his ass in quick succession. Nora stepped past, bumping a wide hip against his thigh, glowering over her shoulder at him with a wide, crooked smile stretching her lips.

“N-Nora, ah—”

“Looks like we’re all alone, huh?” Nora asked, making sure her thick ass swung deliciously in her skirt as she made her way over to the bedside drawer. She leaned enticingly forwards and rifled through the drawer, eventually taking out a notebook and throwing it onto her bed with the rest of her things. All the while, Jaune stared, transfixed by her curvy rump, her plump thighs becoming more visible as her skirt hoisted with her rear. He couldn’t help himself: Nora was just too thick to ignore, and when she straightened and faced him, she saw his blue eyes hovering on her. “Aww,” she purred, sauntering up to him. “This must be torture for you.” God, her chest stretched out her top so much – Jaune could already feel himself stirring down below, and was forced to squeeze his thighs together to hide a rather embarrassing boner. Nora wasn’t fooled: her eyes dropped briefly to his crotch, and narrowed with smouldering glee. “I don’t know how you’ve lasted this long, if this is how you react when I wiggle my butt a little.” She stepped closer, rose on her tiptoes, and rested her fingertips on his chest. For a moment Jaune thought their lips would touch, but then Nora turned her head and breathed against his chest: “Do you jerk off while thinking about me?”

Nora was a tormentor; no other word described her love of teasing Jaune to the brink, making him tremble with desire as she smushed her tits against his chest. He gulped, frozen to the spot, watching her cleavage squish upwards as she stuck her tongue out at him.

“A shame Pyrrha doesn’t have melons like these,” Nora said, then pulled away and headed into the bathroom. “Anyway, I’m gonna take a shower! If you promise to be a good boy, I’ll leave the door wide open.”

“Nora…”

“Yes, Jaune?” She swivelled on a heel and stood in the doorway, fists parked jauntily on her hips. “Are you about to confess your love to me? Sorry, but I’m taken—mmph!”

Nora was cut off as Jaune all but tackled her to the ground, grabbing her thick thighs and lifting her legs up next to her ears. Her eyes went wide, and she squirmed hard, but nothing she did could free her from Jaune’s grasp: he bore down on her with his full weight and mass, grunting as he sawed his thick, throbbing bulge under her skirt, against her panties and her silky-soft pussylips.

“W-Wait—” Nora said, beads of sweat appearing on her brow as she tried to soothe the raging bull that was Jaune. “I went a little too far, okay? I’m sorry—nngh!” Her eyes flickered with shock and dismay as Jaune jerked roughly forwards. He didn’t even try to open his pants, instead plunging the head of his bulge through her panties and into her soaking cunt, then proceeding to thrust. He couldn’t get very far, due to his own pants, but he pumped deep enough for Nora to feel his girth stretching her out, for her eyes to glaze over with pleasure and her lips to form a soft ‘o’ of delight. “Hnng! Jaune, fuck, you’re too big!”

Jaune pulled out, revealing her pouting pussy in all its glistening glory, strings of nectar bridging the gap between his enraged boner and her needy entrance. He released her legs for a moment, letting them flop down on the bathroom floor, then hooked both arms around Nora’s waist and lifted her into the air. She slung her arms over his shoulders, tits pushing over and around his face as she panted for precious air, carried into the bedroom proper and deposited on Jaune’s bed.

“We’re really…doing this now...?” she asked meekly. “What if someone walks—ah!” She winced as Jaune seized her top and hauled the fabric up, stretching and straining it until her big, fat tits flopped down onto her chest, wobbling briefly before they settled. Jaune immediately buried his face between her gorgeous udders, sucking and nibbling on patches of sensitive flesh. Nora squirmed and groaned – she’d never felt such ferocity directed at her body before, and she was starting to like it. The electric intensity of the moment made her cry out in pleasure while pushing her fingers through Jaune’s blond hair, watching him catch her right nipple in his mouth and tug at it hungrily. When her breast finally popped from his lips, he sat back on his knees and unzipped his pants. The stud wasted no time: as soon as he could, he hooked his thumbs into his underwear and yanked them down, freeing his massive fuckrod in an eruption of veiny meat. Nora’s mouth opened wider, shoulders rising in fright and eager anticipation as Jaune’s heavy cock slapped down on her belly, flinging a lazy rope of precum up her right tit and all the way to her jawline. She couldn’t believe what was happening – was this the beast she’d been prodding and poking, trying to stir him up at every opportunity?

Jaune pushed his hips forward, driving his monstercock up her belly all the way to her tits. She blinked at the broad, pink cockhead protruding between her breasts, so massive it nearly surmounted her entire torso. Oh man…this thing was gonna destroy her… As he pulled back, she wet her lips and tried to beg, but she found she couldn’t speak: her breath was too short, her tongue too tied with nerves, and all she could do was bite her lip as Jaune lifted her legs again, lifting her rump, getting her in position for the mating press of a lifetime. She hoped Ren didn’t find out about this…

At last, Jaune rose into a squat and pressed his cockhead against her soaking pussylips. Nora almost came just from the touch, shuddering and groaning, folding her hands behind her head. She knew there was no way out…but that just made the whole situation hotter. As Jaune pressed his cockhead firmly inside her, she eeped and tensed…and timidly met his burning eyes. “Haah…what…?” she asked, when she noticed he’d gone still.

Jaune was just making sure he was secure inside her, finding his angle. A moment later, Nora’s eyes flew back in her head as he rocked forwards, lifted his hips, and brought them down in a thrashing assault on Nora’s asscheeks. She howled in bliss as Jaune’s fuckpillar vanished and appeared, vanished and appeared, flopping and clopping in and out of her sensitive cunt at a bitch-obliterating pace! CLAP CLAP SCHLOP CLOP SCHLORK--! Her pussylips clung to his cock, tugged rapidly in and out by his wall-stretching girth while her asscheeks bobbled sweatily around. Her tits leapt up to her chin as she wailed for mercy, only for her mouth to be covered by Jaune’s chest as he buried her beneath his mass. The muscular stud pumped her cunt like she belonged to him, stirring up her insides with his giant pussy-buster until she couldn’t even think straight. Tears trickled down her crimson cheeks, weeping in the depths of pleasure, clinging to Jaune’s shoulders as he launched a machine-like assault on her poor, unprotected pussy. She’d never taken anything so big before; he was stretching her out so that no other man would ever be able to pleasure her. As her bliss climbed and climbed, her cries grew shakier and more hoarse. Her body simply couldn’t contain the voluminous ecstasy Jaune seemed intent on filling her up with: she came first, her thighs rippling as she lifted her hips up higher and squirted like a broken faucet, spraying her own goofy, ahegao-ing face with clear juices as Jaune kept on thunder-pumping her cunt. SCHLAP, SCHLAP, SCHLAP, CLAP! He ruined her with brutal intent, slamming his fist-sized nuts into her asscheeks with every thrust – and when Nora laid a hand on her belly, she felt the hot cockbulge lurching up and down, up and down, punching so hard and deep that, right now, her womb was probably located somewhere behind her tits.

“N-Nooo!” Nora crooned as she hit a second orgasm. She was totally losing control, sinking deeper into a mire of bliss from which there was no escape. Her face painted bright red, her tongue flapping around outside her mouth, she became nothing more than a toy for Jaune’s pleasure: he hammered her without mercy or remorse, taking out his pent-up frustrations on her poor pussy, anger energising him long past the point any other man would have grown exhausted. “Hngh-ghuh-ghuh-huaah!” Her asscheeks rippling, tits bouncing, belly bulging… Nora’s vision blurred. There was no use in fighting it: this pleasure was all-consuming, and she wanted it to consume her, so why resist at all? She groaned into Jaune’s chest, then bit his collarbone gently, grasping her own ankles next to her ears so he could squeeze her tits as he fucked her. Yesss… This was what she needed, what she’d longed for without knowing it – to be treated like a squishy onahole, to be fucked and discarded by a superior male, who only cared about blasting a load into her slutty, cock-pleasing hole… What could be more depraved than that?

“Fuck,” Jaune growled as he got close to orgasm, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw, resisting the urge to blast her womb straight away. He still needed to punish Nora some more, and he knew exactly how he was going to do it. He rolled her over, manoevring her on his cock without pulling out, until she was on all fours and he was leaning over her bubblebutt. He swatted her rump hard, and as it wobbled juicily from side to side, he started to thrust again – harder than ever, clobbering her cervix with his meaty fuckhammer until her eyes rolled all the way back into her head, rocking her back and forth on her hands and knees while her huge tits swung between her biceps!

“J-Jaune--!” Nora wheezed, too startled to say anything else. “Jaune!” She clenched her teeth as she came again, squirting her slippery fem-load down Jaune’s thighs while her sweat-shining ass continued to ripple and clap against his hips. This wasn’t sex – it was a red-hot breeding session, and Nora wanted nothing more than to feel Jaune’s virile fuckslop cascading off the walls of her womb!

She got her wish a moment later, as Jaune grasped her waist and pulled her towards him, lifting her onto her knees and hooking an arm around her neck, holding her back against his powerful body as he erupted a giant, surging load. Nora gurgled as her womb filled up, her eyes narrowing and glistening with tears. Jaune guided her right hand to her belly, and she felt her own stomach swelling around his gooey shots of jizz, one after another, straining her inner walls until she felt like she’d burst! He caught her ginger hair between his teeth and tugged, laying claim to her body in a primal, savage manner, making her understand how things had changed between them.

At last, he leaned forwards, pressing her slowly under him until he was lying flat on her body. He didn’t pull out, but rested inside her, occasionally stirring his hips. Nora, meanwhile, was squished into the bedsheets, forced to breathe through the blanket’s material, groaning in sweet bliss as she felt Jaune’s cock softening in her cunt. She’d never felt so satisfied, so happy.

How would she explain this to Ren…?


End file.
